1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable exercise devices, and, more particularly, to a light-weight, multifunctional exercise device designed to be secured to a door for use as a basis for an exercise system, and which is formed of suitable material for airline travel and which is readily compactable to a size easily transported in a carry-on suitcase.
2. Related Art
Some previous portable exercise devices have been limited in the variety and number of exercises that can be performed with a particular device. Others are limited by the age or physical condition of a potential user of the apparatus. In some cases a light-weight exercise device may nor be sufficiently strong and durable to withstand repeated use by a large or very fit person. Many other known exercise devices are completely unusable by a person who is very young, very old, frail or impeded by any of a number of physical disabilities.
Known exercise devices that are suited for a wide variety of individuals of varying size, fitness and strength generally are stationary and/or very expensive. In some cases, known exercise devices are too complicated or intimidating for many individuals to feel comfortable with even trying to use, much less using regularly. Many such devices also require the use of electricity to function.